


Trix's Pidgance Month Prompts

by tiredgaykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Both AU's and Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pidgancemonth2k17, Prompts for, so much good stuff, soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgaykeith/pseuds/tiredgaykeith
Summary: 31 days of sweet, sweet Pidgance. Get ready folks this is gonna be a fluffy ass ride.PromptsDay 1 - IllogicalDay 2 - Together





	1. Day 1: Illogical

_People can be illogical, unreasonable, and self-centered. Love them anyways._

 

Logic was the founding principle of Pidge’s life, and had always been. She couldn’t name a time when applying logic and reason to a situation had failed her. It was like her safety net, the way she knew she wasn’t falling into something that would hurt her or the people she protected.

But one month into dating Lance, and Pidge’s foundation of her life was being uprooted.

“I just don’t get it, Matt,” Pidge rubbed her temples as she fell onto her bed, her brother’s face watching her from her laptop screen, “It’s like it’s impossible to understand or guess what he’s going to do. He has no sense of stability or repetition! He just, just-”

“Acts according to his mood?” Matt’s voice chimed in with slight static interference.

“Exactly!” Pidge whined, grabbing her pillow beside her and slapping it over her head, wishing she could press hard enough to die and not have to deal with the consequences of her and her boyfriend’s earlier fight.

_“It doesn’t make sense to go down that passage, Lance!”_

_“It’s a gut feeling, babe!”_

_“Well I don’t trust gut feelings!”_

_“So what? You don’t trust me?”_

Pidge groaned and tried to push the memory out of her head, but she couldn’t. Only a month of dating and they were already fighting? And over something so stupid. A heavy weight settled in her chest as a panic set in that maybe this relationship had been a terrible idea from the start. 

“Pidge,” Matt’s sing-song voice brought her back to the present, “Hey, pay attention for a minute.”

She rolled over and looked back at her brother’s face on the screen. His smile grounded her and reminded her of all the countless times back on Earth that he had spent reassuring her. The weight in her chest lessened a little.

“Listen Pidge, this may come as a surprise to you,” Matt said, “But lots of people act on their emotions and in the moment. And that’s not always bad. You told me back when I was there that Lance had an incredible intuition, right?”

Pidge’s eyes drifted from the screen, remembering the few nights Matt had spent here after she found him. Maybe there were some thoughts about Lance she should’ve kept to herself.

“I mean, yeah,” Pidge sighed, “But it’s not just the game, Matt! He’s argumentative, and he can never give up even when I’ve proven him wrong, and oh my gosh, it’s like he thinks the entire universe revolves around him.”

Matt laughed from beyond the screen. “Argumentative, unreasonable, gee, I definitely don’t know anyone who fits that description.”

She tried giving him a stern glare through the screen, but from the look on Matt’s face it didn’t do much.

“Relationships aren’t always easy,” Matt continued, “Nobody's perfect, not you, not Lance. You get into arguments and fights because that’s what happens when you care a lot about someone. There’s a really strong passion between you two, I can see that and so can everyone else. And you both have to get past these arguments and see past each others flaws to grow stronger, both individually and together.”

Pidge slowly nodded her head, sitting up on the bed as the tangled thoughts in her head began to unweave themselves.

“Thanks, Matt,” Pidge gave him a big smile, “I think I know what I gotta do.”

“No problem, sis,” Matt flicked his hair out of his face dramatically, sending back what Pidge figured was supposed to be a suave grin, “That’s what your amazing big bro is here for, after all!”

After a quick goodbye and shutting off her laptop, Pidge quietly walked down the hall to Lance’s bedroom door. She hesitated when she arrived in front of it, nerves kicking in. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, the door sliding open.

In the corner of the bedroom and past the gaming system they had set up together, Lance laid in a heap on his bed, folded underneath the covers. He looked up, his eyes looking faintly red and sad, but seemed to brighten at the sight of Pidge. He sat up slowly, but looked down with guilt.

“Hey,” his voice was a bit raspy, “I’m sorry about earlier, I-”

“No,” Pidge crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed, “I’m sorry, Lance. I was being annoying and-”

“What? No! I was being selfish and started it-”

“Yeah but I choose to turn it into a real fight and I said things-”

“Things that were true-”

Pidge pressed a finger to his lips, and his eyes closed as he pressed a kiss against it. She felt a faint shiver run down her back. 

“Can we just,” Pidge moved in closer and let his arms wrap around her torso, “Both just agree we’re sorry and we were both being stupid?”

Lance smiled, pulling away her hand to kiss her on the lips, sparks of electricity running through them. He pulled away but let his forehead rest on hers. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Pidge let him pull her into another kiss, and while in the back of her mind a voice nagged her that they should talk it out more and discuss what went wrong, she decided to save it for later. Right now, all she wanted was to let her heart move her, beating strongly against his. So she did.


	2. Day 2: Together

_"'Almost lost you,' he thought, surprised to find himself blinking back tears, 'Been through too much, me and you. We're going to finish this thing together.'"_

 

When Pidge was six years old her town was hit by a tornado, and she still remembers every dreadful minute of the experience. 

The blaring horns that made her mom pick her and her brother up off the couch and run down to the basement below. Her father desperately trying to call Bae-Bae in from the backyard, just getting him inside in the nick of time. The metal screeching along the roof, her brother crying into her father’s shoulder. But mostly, she remembers the fear. That fear of losing her home and her family. Everything that six year old Pidge cared about was in danger and she couldn’t do anything about it.

They made it through, and the house sustained minimum damage. Her dad went and bought her and Matt ice cream and they watched movies the rest of the night. Tornadoes weren’t frequently in upper Arizona anyways, and she never experienced it again. But that fear stuck with Pidge as she matured, hoping she wouldn’t have to feel that vulnerable again.

Being a paladin, fear had become a familiar emotion to not only Pidge but the entire team. They learned to power through it for the sake of whatever mission they were on, for the sake of the team, the universe. Pidge didn’t think she would come face to face with anything that made she shocked into complete fear anymore. But Pidge also found out the universe had a funny way of throwing some pretty heavy curve balls.

Which left her here, her eyes filling with terror at the impending cyclone moving towards her and Lance’s position. They had flown down onto the planet when the castle received a distress signal, the castle not able to register the brewing weather below. And now they were stuck there, the storm coming straight for them.

“Pidge!” Lance’s voice broke over her speaker in her ear, pulling her out of her trance, “Get back inside Green now! Do you copy?”

Pidge wanted to move, get inside Green and buckle down and be safe inside her lion, but her feet were stone, her body refusing to move as the thunder shook her to her core.

She felt rocks cut into her armor, leaving dents and scratches as the wind picked up around her, the cyclone now only a mile or so away. She felt the wind pulling her in, and as much as her mind screamed for her to move, all she could do was stare, eyes wide and unmoving.

“L-Lance,” Pidge could barely recognize her own voice as her feet began to slip out from under her, pulling her into the storm.

Just as her feet left the ground, Pidge felt an arm wrap tightly around her torso and drag her back. She was pulled into a familiar chest, a could only here Lance’s voice yelling in her ear.

“Come on, Pidge, go!”

Pidge came to, and began pushing back against the wind as well until both of them were enveloped into the Blue Lion’s cockpit. They tumbled in and Pidge landed on top of Lance, their armor clanking together, as the noise of the storm faded into the background, their deep breathing sounding against the walls of the room. Pidge could feel the vibrations of both her lion and Blue, both checking to make sure her and Lance were okay, when Lance’s hands carefully removed her helmet, giving her better air to breath.

“I got you, babe, we’re okay,” Lance’s voice wrapped around her like his arms, pulling the two together as the cyclone passed outside, both of their lions strong enough to withstand the worst of it.

“Lance, I’m sorry,” Pidge’s voice cracked, trying to pull herself together, “I don’t know what came over me I just-”

“Shh, you’re fine,” Lance ran a hand through her sweaty hair and locked eyes with her.

His calm and steady blue eyes made her feel drained, the adrenaline rush from before melting out of her body.

“We’re okay, we got each other, remember?” Lance said and placed a quick kiss to her forehead, “We’ll be okay.”

Pidge let him wrap her up in her arms, her breathing stabilizing as she watched the storm pass around them outside of Blue’s eyes.

“Yeah, we will be,” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really am gonna try to complete this entire month of prompts as this is my favorite pairing rn and I need to practice writing, so stay tuned for more! :) Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it, and to Subscribe to get updates! Links below, thank you so much for reading!  
> Tumblr: https://tiredgaykeith.tumblr.com/  
> Ko-Fi: https://www.ko-fi.com/A450528E


End file.
